100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
CJ and Fenwick's relationship
CJ and Fenwick's relationship began when the two were in kindergarten. CJ has stated that Fenwick was the first friend she had ever made. They sometimes have arguments and do not always agree, but they are always available to encourage and support the other. The two of them and their other best friend Crispo Powers are trying to do one hundred things before high school together. CJ's Opinion of Fenwick Fenwick was CJ's first friend, and she cares for him very deeply because her friends are very important to her. CJ is shown to know a lot about Fenwick and his quirks. Fenwick's Opinion of CJ Fenwick calls CJ crazy and says he is happy that she is, admitting that if it weren't for CJ and the list, he would not have as much fun as he does, even though he is reluctant to partake in some of the things on the list. Fenwick believes that CJ sees him as being squirrelly in "Scavenger Hunt Thing!," which upsets him, but he comes to appreciate and embrace it later. Significant Moments 'Season 1' '100 Things to Do Before High School' *CJ was scared of losing her best friends Fenwick and Crispo. *CJ said that her friends were the most important thing to her. *CJ and Fenwick were happy to see each other at school. *Fenwick has a picture of her and Crispo in his locker. *CJ gets sad when Fenwick tells her that they can't be friends anymore. *CJ and Fenwick sit next to each other in Mr. Slinko's class. *CJ knew Fenwick would help her rescue the raccoon. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' *Fenwick missed CJ and Crispo when he joined a group with the Froman twins. *CJ was happy when Fenwick rejoined Robot Boy. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' *CJ wanted to help Fenwick get over his fears. *Fenwick and Crispo help CJ in her plan to talk to her crush. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' *CJ gets Fenwick to try new things. *Fenwick makes her feel better after she believes that saying yes to everything for a day was a bad idea. *He helps her in getting people to chant "Go Pooti!" *CJ helps the Sword and Stones club crown Fenwick for slaying the dragon. 'Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!' *Fenwick explains to CJ what happened to his godnana's cat. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' *Fenwick admits to CJ that she and her list helps him have fun. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' *Fenwick tried to convince CJ's mom to get her a pet guinea pig. *Fenwick asked CJ to help him hide his chip baby due to the teachers wanting to eat it. *Fenwick tried to help CJ get her flour baby back. *CJ dropped her flour baby in order to create a diversion and save Fenwick from the teachers even if it meant not getting a guinea pig. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' *CJ warns Fenwick to not lie to girls, which is something she knows he does even though he denies it. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' *CJ is adamant that Fenwick's super power is his nose, but he disagrees because he thinks his super power is his brain. *Fenwick tried to think of things that made CJ special to cheer her up. *CJ finally says that Fenwick's super power is his brain, but he tells her it is actually his nose like she had said. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' *They both offer to help Crispo pay for a concert ticket. *They create a scavenger hunt in order to have Crispo win the concert tickets for them. *CJ gives Fenwick the nickname Agent Squirrel, which he does not like at first, but comes to appreciate. *They share a fist bump while they help Crispo with the scavenger hunt. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' *Fenwick and Crispo were not so sure they wanted CJ to be friends with Zelphaba because of the rumors about her. *Both Fenwick and Crispo seemed worried when they thought that Zelphaba had made CJ disappear. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' *CJ was concerned when she saw how crazy Fenwick was getting while trying to beat Mindy and her science project. 'Join a Club Thing!' *After Crispo joined a club, CJ was still willing to join a club with Fenwick. *CJ let Fenwick pick the next club that they were planning on joining. *CJ wanted Fenwick to join her club. *CJ helped Fenwick figure out an impossible question. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' *CJ knew Fenwick's mad robot face. *CJ wanted to make Fenwick and Crispo happy when they were both upset. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' *Fenwick tells CJ what she should be eating while she is sick. *Fenwick is excited that CJ showed up to school because it meant they could be lab partners. *Fenwick gets upset when CJ puts him in a drawer because she wanted to be Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's lab partner. *CJ was determined to help Fenwick keep his perfect attendance and succeeds. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' *Fenwick helps CJ with her plan of getting Mindy's mother's ring back from Principal Hader. 'Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!' *They make paninis together. *When Crispo's brother Flick shows up unexpectedly and scares them, they hold each other. *CJ lets Fenwick back into the house after he is caught by Flick. 'Run for Office Thing!' *They are both amused by Crispo dancing during Blake's presidential speech. *CJ indirectly gives Fenwick the idea to make a negative campaign video on her. *CJ confronts Fenwick after she sees the negative video. *Fenwick tries to borrow CJ's position in the election. 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' *They both choose to take ceramics as an elective. *They both get out of doing the list thing by using a lie coupon. *Fenwick helps CJ make her lie sound better. *CJ is jealous when she sees Fenwick working on a vase with Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' *Fenwick and Crispo do not want to give away the money like CJ says they should. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' *Fenwick tells CJ that he already left his mark at the school, but when she tells him to leave another one, he agrees. *CJ is concerned when she sees Fenwick soaking wet from trying to fix the water fountain. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' *Fenwick is shocked to see CJ with the Vortex. *CJ and Fenwick help Crispo make a better commercial so he can meet Louie Vito. 'Master a Thing Thing!' *CJ says Fenwick is a master at throwing tantrums. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' *CJ and Fenwick talk about Crispo breaking his arm. *CJ confides in Fenwick that she had lost the fifth graders she was supposed to show around school. *The fifth graders lock CJ in her locker, so she video chats Fenwick and he opens her locker to let her out. 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' *CJ is surprised to see Fenwick with Amy Chu. *They both think that the list thing was a bad idea at some point. *Both rush to their lockers in order to avoid someone. Similarities and differences Similarities *Both go to Pootatuck Middle School. *Both are trying to do one hundred things before high school. *Both are best friends with Crispo. *Both have Mindy Minus as an enemy. Differences *CJ is an optimist, and Fenwick is more of a pessimist. *Fenwick is more cautious while CJ takes any chance she gets. Dialogue 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Students Category:Pairings Category:Friends